


¿Por qué no?

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué no? Se preguntó a si mismo, Mello no lo recordaría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Por qué no?

-¡Oye Mello, aquí tienes tu…!- Matt calló al notar que su amigo estaba durmiendo sobre su cama. SU cama, no la de Mello- Rayos, al menos te podrías haber dormido en la tuya- Farfulló el pelirrojo, dejando la bolsa con chocolates sobre el escritorio

El chico se sentó en el suelo, dispuesto a jugar con su PSP, cuando recordó que Roger se la había confiscado por jugar en clases

-Estúpido Roger- Murmuró molesto

Aburrido como estaba, decidió observar a Mello dormir. El rubio tenía el semblante relajado y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que sorprendió a Matt fue que no era una sonrisa maléfica o macabra, sino una sonrisa dulce, la sonrisa que tendría un niño de once años normal.

-Bueno, los once años los tiene, solo le falta ser normal- Susurró el único despierto en el cuarto- Genial, ahora hablo solo

Mello dormía boca arriba, ya que tenía la paranoia de que boca abajo se podría ahogar, o alguien podría asfixiarlo con la almohada. "Pero si duermes boca arriba también te pueden ahogar con una almohada" Le había dicho una vez el pelirrojo, recibiendo como respuesta un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Matt observó como el pecho de Mello subía y bajaba suavemente al ritmo de su respiración. Tenía una mano en su pecho, y la otra descansando a su costado. Las piernas estaban algo separadas y la remera se le había subido un poco, dejando ver el ombligo de su amigo. Matt tragó en seco, él tenía trece años y sus hormonas ya habían comenzado a revolucionarse. Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, recordando que no debía pensar así de Mello.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la cabecera de la cama, quería tener una mejor perspectiva del rostro de su amigo. Sus finas pestañas rubias centellaban un poco cuando la luz las apuntaba de una manera en especial. Lástima que sus ojos estuvieran cerrados, esas orbes celestes habían fascinado a Matt desde la primera vez que las vio.

La pequeña nariz de Mello siempre le había causado mucha gracia a su amigo, lo cual hacía que se enfureciera y ésta se arrugaba de tal forma, que Matt no podía evitar pensar que el rubio era adorable.

Entonces al seguir bajando el chico se encontró con la boca de Mello. Sus labios rosados estaban levemente entreabiertos, entrando y sacando aire. Y entonces la idea cruzó por su cabeza. ¿Por qué no? Se dijo a si mismo. Mello estaba dormido y nunca se enteraría. Acercó cavilante su rostro al del blondo, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a solo unos centímetros. Por unos segundos, su mente sopesó la idea de retroceder, y cuando estaba por hacerlo, sintió como unos brazos lo tomaban por el cuello y lo obligaban a posar sus labios sobre los de Mello. Fue un pequeño roce que habrá durado dos o tres segundos, pero cuando se separaron, Matt estaba algo atontado.

-¿Por qué nunca tomas la iniciativa?- Preguntó con un bostezo Mello, Matt le sonrió

-Porque no quiero hacer nada que tu no- Le dijo para después abrazarlo y acostarse a su lado- Vamos, vuelve a dormir

-¿Y mi chocolate?- Inquirió el rubio, acurrucándose junto al pelirrojo

-Mañana lo comes- Le contestó el mayor, depositando un beso en su cabello

Es verdad, podría besarlo cuando quisiera, no sería tan difícil, aún era un poco más fuerte que Mello (no porque este opusiera resistencia). Pero aún eran pequeños (sobre todo Mello), y no era necesario adelantar las cosas, él estaba conforme con la relación que tenían.

Así que la pregunta en realidad no era ¿Por qué no?, mas bien era ¿por qué si?


End file.
